


The Map of Your Skin

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Sub Eggsy, Tattoo Shop AU, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsman might be the poshest tattoo shop in existence. Harry Hart is their best artist and he has been training Eggsy Unwin. Harry only takes the most interesting jobs for only specific clients. Merlin is one of those clients. Eggsy falls a little more in lust each time he comes into the shop. And today is the day he finally gets to work on some of that gorgeous skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing

**Author's Note:**

> I have got to stop making friends on tumblr because one second you are idly chit chatting and the next you have to write a whole new story. But my brain was a little bogged down on my other million wips but this one will be a tight three chapters. and yes i mean that (I know some of you dear friends will read that and laugh - but watch I'm sticking to the plan).

Galahad and Percival stood in front of Lancelot's grave. They stayed long after the crowds dispersed.

"Arthur's words were shite." Percival said. "Utter shite, he deserved better than that."

"He did." Galahad looked at the words on the grave stone. "He was a brilliant artist and even if Trash Polka ends up being a fad in our work, he wasn't a hound chasing after the latest bone, he was an artist who liked to stretch."

"I can't work for him any more Galahad." Percival said. "I'll miss you."

"Oh shut it, you'll miss nothing. His two best artists leave the shop there is no shop." Galahad said.

"What do you propose?"

"We buy the asshole out. Merlin would back us in two seconds."

Percival smiled slowly. "He would have liked that plan."

"He would." Galahad agreed.

"One thing Galahad," Percival said smiling. "Let's ditch the names shall we?"

"Sounds good Alistair."

"Let's go unemploy that asshole Chester, Harry." Alistair started walking. "Let's go buy The Kingsman Tattoos."

**************************

Eggsy stared at the list of rules in front of him.

1\. A Kingsman tattoo artist is always polite and a gentleman to clients.

2. We welcome all clients and treat them all with respect.

3\. Consultation days require a suit - we are professionals and will act like it.

4\. Tattoo days require trousers and a dress shit.

5\. If you ever break health and safety codes you will be fired on the spot.

6\. You will receive funds to go to two professional shows a year to make contacts and see other work.

7\. You will continue to push your own skills, constantly strive to be better.

8\. You will acknowledge that Harry Hart is your god and you will worship his artistic genius.

 "Bruv, not sure about that last rule." Eggsy said as he looked at the list that was included in the contract. Harry was looking at his portfolio and Eggsy was nervous. All he had ever wanted was to be a tattoo artist and here he was interviewing at one of the most famous shops in London. Jesus the place was posh, a hell of a lot nicer than the place he worked summers in between finishing school. He wouldn't have applied at all but his schoolmate Roxy had said the two owners were looking to take on apprentices, that the one Alistair was her uncle and was taking her on. The other owner Harry had been interviewing people but hadn't been pleased with anyone yet. She held Eggsy in a choke hold until he handed over his portfolio. And now he was sitting here, in his nicest clothes looking at bizarre list of rules. "Don't think I'll be calling you a god anytime soon."

Harry handed him a small book and Eggsy flipped through it, looking at Harry's work. "Shit bruv, this is your work?" He stared in awe at the tattoos, the man clearly was strongest in realism and jesus fuck Eggsy had seen photos that didn't have that clarity. "Look at these, so mostly realism, then? Not really what I've been working on."

"No it seems you like...tribal arm bands and tattoos drunk girls will regret in a few years." Harry said looking at Eggsy's book.

Eggsy's jaw hardened. "Ain't no one ever been drunk and sat on my table. I follow the rules. And yeah they are shit tattoos from a design perspective but the work is solid. Got to do what the client wants and my neck of the woods that is what the client wants."

"And if you had a different sort of client?" Harry asked looking at some of Eggsy's sketches.

"Look at the last goddamn page." Eggsy said.

Harry skipped to the end. "Miss Morton has been working out I see."

"Gross bruv." Eggsy said appalled on Roxy's behalf. But somehow his reaction seems to have pleased Harry. Harry looked at the American Traditional work that had a slightly more modern spin. "How do you feel about Trash Polka?" Harry asked.

Eggsy grinned, "It's mental innit? Ain't been around long enough yet to know how well it will last, but I like it - sort of a weird child of your shit and mine. Done a few sketches, not quite where I roll, but you want me to learn I can learn."

Harry smiled. "We need to buy you a suit."

"Ain't calling you a god." Eggsy said striking that off the list.

"Harry will do." Harry held out his hand. "Welcome to the Kingsman Eggsy."

************************

Roxy and Eggsy were in the break room, having a cup of tea. It was consultation day so they were both wearing their full suits, though at the moment Eggsy had the jacket off and sleeves rolled up. Roxy looked at his arms. "You know, I just realized never seen you. You even have any ink?"

Eggsy finished chewing his sandwich. "Yeah a few. But need them to really, really significant, personal like. And that makes them private." Eggsy shrugged, but Roxy understood well enough.

Harry poked his head in back. "Come along Eggsy, Merlin just called and we're fitting him in. He'll be here in fifteen."

Eggsy began woofing down the last of his food.

"Ooooh Merlin's coming in. Think you might actually say hello to him this time?"

"Shut it, I've said hello to him." Eggsy said scowling at Rox.

"No, you've said 'hey guv, uh...I'll get Harry' and then run away." Roxy teased. "Just ask him out."

"I'm sure there is a rule about dating clients."

"If there is I'm screwed." Roxy said. She moved to help Eggsy into his jacket. You look gorgeous today. Say hello Merlin, I find you devastatingly attractive, delightfully funny, and deliciously deadly, and would like to worship your body forever and ever."

Eggsy paled a little and ran from the room to meet Harry in the consultation office. "Tell him you want to have his babies!" Roxy yelled after him.

Harry had up on a large screen photos of Merlin. Of mostly naked Merlin, because of course he did - the universe hated him. Eggsy took a moment to just look at that body.

"Try not to drool Eggsy." Harry said not looking up from his sketch book. 

"He want to talk touch ups or a new piece?" Eggsy went over to look where one arm was all realist ink done by Harry and across the shoulders where colours and lines blurred and blended and slid into Japanese traditional done by Alistair on the other arm. Eggsy would love to work on that skin but hadn't yet been considered good enough to work on the man who was their best client and in fact owned 30% of the business. Merlin had been working on the sleeves for two years and they were all done as of three months ago. His legs were a hodge podge of old ink, clearly done in youth and Eggsy would love to do some cover up work on them, but that was what Roxy was best at so he never mentioned anything.

"He didn't say." Harry said.

"Huh?" Eggsy had been distracted by the photos, dreaming of those thighs in a more private setting.

"Merlin, he didn't say what he was coming in for." Harry looked at Eggsy. "Oh and can you stay late tonight, Alistair and I want to talk to you and Roxy."

"Yeah sure bruv." Eggsy's accent slipped a little when he was distracted, and he was always distracted by Merlin.

Harry sighed and snapped his fingers, "Eyes on me Eggsy, eyes on me." It was like wrangling a child at times.

"Right. Consult any minute. Professional."

"Indeed." Harry said as he looked over Eggsy's shoulder. "Merlin! Come in, we were just looking at your photos."

Merlin walked into the room and Eggsy debated swooning. He was wearing his glasses and one of those sweaters that looked super soft but did nothing to hide how fit Merlin was. And fuck he was wearing jeans, tight ones. He was trying to kill Eggsy. First recorded case of death by hotness ever.

"Harry." Merlin walked around the table and gave his friend a hug. "Been doing well?"

"Never better." Harry said.

"Good, good. And Eggsy how have you been?" Merlin held out his hand.

"Well, sir." Eggsy wished his palm wasn't so sweaty, but still he shook. Merlin's hands were always warm, rough. As they separated Eggsy thought that Merlin's hand lingered, finger tips dragging against the palm of his hand, but knew he was imagining it. "Wot you looking for today?" Eggsy winced at how harsh, almost accusatory it came out.

Harry glared at Eggsy, but Merlin seemed to have not paid it any mind. Merlin had sat down and was looking at the photos up on the screen. "It is the anniversary of my mother's death coming up, and I think I am ready for a small memorial tattoo."

"Of course, do you want a photo, or a symbol, or?" Harry asked quietly.

"Symbol and ye will not be able to help me Harry." Merlin said.

"Oh? Percival can be called in."

"Nae." Merlin turned and looked at Eggsy. "I am going to want American Traditional for this." 

Eggsy did not understand the words that were coming out of Merlin's mouth. "I am not trained enough to work on you." He finally blurted out.

"Yes you are." Harry said. He stood. "Since this concerns Eggsy's skill set, I will leave you two, to work this out." A minute later and Harry was gone.

Eggsy took a breath. This was his job he could do this. "Okay Merlin, what you looking for?"

"A mermaid over my heart." Merlin said simply. "My Mum, she was this practical woman, never believed in anything superstitious, mystical, nothing that she couldn't see, touch, read research on. Except for one thing, she swore that when she was 11 she stood on the edge of Scotland and there in the water was a mermaid. Black hair, green tail, strand upon strand of small shells on her naked chest. She told that story until the very end. So now I would like that over my heart."

Eggsy made notes as Merlin talked, loving the softness in Merlin's burr as he talked about his mum. "So updated Sailor Jerry look?"

"Yes." Merlin leaned back in his chair watched as Eggsy sketched in his book a little. 

"How much colour you looking for, besides the green tail?"

"I'd like her sitting on a rock, maybe a hint of wave around her?" Merlin asked, and Eggsy nodded. "Lips pink or red, a bit of colour on the shells."

"Muted or saturated?"

"Hmmm, saturated. The only fantastical story my mum ever told, nothing muted about it." Merlin said after thinking a moment.

"Okay, I'll make a few sketches send them to your email." Eggsy took a pause and looked at the man. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Ye do tattoos."

"Yeah but this ain't walk in day where it's me and Roxy working. This ain't me doing shading or minor lines for Harry, or Alistair, or one of the guys who shows up once a quarter and bangs out the most amazing work ever and then disappears to some other corner of the world."

"I've seen your work Eggsy and Harry trusts you." There was a bit of a smirk on Merlin's face.

"Wot do you know guv?" Eggsy asked.

"Many things." was all Merlin said. "Now size."

"Right." Eggsy agreed. "How big you looking, about hand sized?"

"Here." Merlin said as he stood. Eggsy watched as Merlin peeled off his sweater and the vest he had been wearing underneath. He moved around the table closer to Eggsy until he was just a few inches away. Eggsy stared at the pale skin, the ropes of muscles, the tattoos that covered his arms and shoulders to the bare chest. Eggsy made sure to focus his gaze over Merlin's heart. He forgot to breathe when Merlin picked up his hand and put it over his heart. Merlin pressed Eggsy's hand to him and held it there a moment. "Aye lad, a tattoo the size of your hand should fit well there shouldn't it?" Merlin's voice was low, his skin hot.

Eggsy was trying desperately not to curl his fingers into it, scrape just a little bit of nail on it. "Yeah, yeah that should be the right size." He realized he had left his hand still on Merlin and snatched it back and gathered up his things, embarrassed. "I'll email you my ideas, when you like we'll book you in." Eggsy walked out without another word. He dropped his books off in the tiny office he and Roxy shared and made a dash for the loo. 

He locked the door and splashed some water on his face but all he could think about was that skin, the heat and the strength in it. Jesus but Merlin was well fit and he'd have his hands on him for a couple hours. Eggsy groaned and undid the fly off his trousers and pulled out his half hard cock. He thought of the pictures Harry had put up, thought of touching Merlin and how much more he would like to touch, how he wanted those rough hands to touch him. A few strokes and he was hard and aching. A few more and he was biting his arm to muffle the noise. He came hard and fast, thinking of licking Merlin's nipples, and kissing every bit of tattoo on the man.

He took another minute to compose himself and make sure the bathroom was clean before going back to his office.

Roxy was working over the light box. "Hey did Harry tell you about need us after we close for a little bit?"

"Yeah he mentioned it." Eggsy said as he sat down to look at references online.

"So? How'd the consult go?" Roxy asked never looking up.

"Merlin wants me to tattoo him." Eggsy saw her pencil scratch across her page. Roxy spun around and looked at Eggsy.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Eggsy tried to look confident and then wilted in his chair. "How am I going to touch him that much without losing my mind Rox?"

"Desensitization?" Roxy asked after thinking for a minute.

"Wot do you mean?" 

"Well, if you jump his bones in the next couple days it would give you a couple weeks to get used to touching him so that by the time you have the gun in your hand you only pass out once or two."

Eggsy threw a stress ball at her head and they went back to work.

It was an early close night, and Eggsy and Roxy found themselves outside the shop in their fall coats right where they were told to wait. They realized that some of the front window was covered. Alistair came out to join them with Harry. They all just stood there in silence.

"Right so this is a weird meeting." Eggsy said.

"We are waiting for the third owner." Harry said.

"And here I am." Merlin called out. Eggsy didn't dare look at the man, terrified that one look and Merlin would know what he had done in the loo, what he had been thinking of.

"Hey Merlin." Roxy said easily, like it were nothing to talk to a guy as amazing as Merlin was. "Why do you have a bottle of champagne?"

"Because of this." Alistair said. He pulled the paper away. 

And there below the Kingsman logo where it said Current Artists in Residence were the words:

_Harry Hart owner_

_Alistair Morton owner_

_Eggsy Unwin_

_Roxy Morton_

Eggsy blinked back the moisture in his eyes. The words stayed there as Roxy squealed and jumped into her uncles arms. Harry came up beside Eggsy. 

"I am very proud of all the work you've done over the last two years." Harry said quietly. "You have exceeded my expectations. And I very much look forward to working with you as a colleague and not an apprentice."

"Colleague." Eggsy said, still staring at his name. "Does that mean I can dress just a little more casual, like just no tie?"

Harry smiled. "If you like."

They heard the pop of the bottle opening and it was being passed around, everyone taking a slug as Merlin hadn't remembered the glasses. Eggsy took a huge gulp, which he choked on when Roxy hugged him. 

They stood out front all of them drinking and talking and Merlin ended up beside Eggsy.

"Ye have done good lad."

"Thanks Merlin." Eggsy said. "Guess I need business cards or something."

Harry slid over. "You know, Merlin is well versed in business cards and making contacts and all sorts of businessy stuff like that. He should take you out to dinner to talk about it. Might take the two of you all night even."

The two of them stared at Harry, who they realized hadn't let anyone have the bottle for a while and it seemed to be empty.

"Bruv, are you hitting on us for each other?" Eggsy asked Harry.

"Well I'm tired of your drool spots after he leaves the shop, and I am tired of him drawing out his appointments to see more of you. Please Merlin, you sensitive to pain, need to do lots of small appointments? You did the whole first sleeve in two sittings." 

Merlin glared at Harry, but it seemed to do nothing. "Now shoo, go out and celebrate Eggsy's promotion and shag like bunnies."

Alistair came over and pulled the bottle from Harry's hand. "Come along Harry, let's go get you a Big Mac, you do love a Big Mac after champagne." 

"I doooooo." Harry said. He threw a box of condoms at Eggsy and allowed Alistair to drag him away.

Roxy looked at the two men left. "Right, this is awkward so..." she turned and left without saying another word.

Eggsy stared at the box in his hands. "Can I kill him?"

"Nae, he did just improve your job, seems wrong somehow." Merlin finally said. "I might do it though."

"Good. I'm going to go die now." Eggsy said.

"Could you wait until after dinner to die? I know a good pub not too far from here." Merlin said.

Eggsy stared and him and smiled slowly. "Yeah? How good?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Merlin started to walk away, not looking back.

He hadn't gotten three storefronts down before Eggsy was at his side.

They held hands for the last block.

 

 

 


	2. Tattooing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look what I have brought out of the dust!!!!!!  
> Won't be a very long chapter, but finally have the juice for this again, and want to get it going.

Merlin sat himself in Eggsy's chair. Eggsy looked at the skin and then took a quick look around the room to make sure that no one was looking. He dropped a quick kiss over Merlin's heart before putting the stencil down. He lifted the transfer paper pleased.

"Go look. Make sure it suits." Merlin stood and went over to the mirror. Looked carefully and thought about it before returning.

"Aye, it suits," Merlin said returning to the chair and leaning back. "It suits very well." Eggsy thought maybe he was talking about more than the tattoo.

"Okay then, this is a place that might sting a fair bit, so let me know if ye need any breaks," Eggsy said.

"I will," Merlin assured him. But Eggsy didn't get started. "Eggsy, I trust you." Still nothing. Merlin smiled a little. "Eggsy," his voice was lower, deeper, a tone Eggsy heard for the first time a week ago. "Lad, do as I ask of ye."

Eggsy breathed out, "Yes sir." He set the needle to skin and got to work.

************************

Eggsy groaned as his phone rang. It was too early. It was only 11am and he had been due at work an hour ago. He reached out and answered the phone. "I'm late because I'm saving a burning bus filled with nuns and children and puppy," he said without even checking.

"Indeed," Harry said dryly. "Well a package arrived for you, please do try to show up at some point." Harry hung up.

Eggsy dragged himself to his shower. He had spent way too late out with Merlin and it was difficult to regret it. They had been on a few dates and they were rather incredible and Eggsy was dying because he had rather thought they'd be shagging by now, and they weren't. He knew he had sent enough signals, and Merlin certainly kissed him like the fucking world was gonna end, so he knew the man wanted him. And now he was about to have yet another desperate wank in the shower.

He got dressed and went into the shop where Alistair just raised a brow at him and went back to organizing their small sales display. Roxy was working on someone in her alcove and that meant she was oblivious to the world. Eggsy went to the offices and there was a indeed a package on his desk. He opened the large box and saw that it contained clothes. A full outfit, down to shoes, socks, even pants. It was all gorgeous and nicer than anything he owned, except the two suits Harry had bought him.

Shit, he couldn't accept. He called Merlin. And the second he heard that rich voice say,  _hello_ , Eggsy blurted out, "Ain't looking for a daddy." Oh yeah, that was great.

Merlin was quiet.

"Merlin?"

"I have to say I am incredibly disappointed? No you screaming oh daddy daddy please let me come?" Merlin snorted. "However will I live without you begging me to buy you shit?"

Eggsy laughed a little. "Well you sort of did buy me shit."

"Point," Merlin said. "I am not looking for a baby, Eggsy. Yes I want to buy you stuff upon occasion, but I would rather prefer not to be your Daddy, rather happy at the idea of just being your Hamish."

"Hamish?" Eggsy asked.

"My Christian name," Merlin replied.

"Huh," Eggsy thought about it, "Yeah I can deal with that."

"The name or us being exclusive and thinking long term?"

"Oh..." Eggsy took a deep breath. "Both?"

"Wear the clothes tonight, when I pick ye up at 9?"

"They are great togs," Eggsy touched the shirt again. "See you at 9." He hung up. He wondered if he had enough time for a wank in the loo. Merlin's voice always messed him up.

"No," Harry said from the door. "No wanks."

Eggsy frowned at him. "Isn't that Alistair's tie?" He pointed at Harry.

Harry flushed red and muttered something about sketching and ran.

Eggsy grinned and settled in at his own table. He had a feeling tonight was going to be brilliant.

***************************

Eggsy let out a sigh of relief as the black line appeared on Merlin's skin, perfectly curved, right depth, right everything. "How you doing?" he asked.

"That was a few centimeters of work, Eggsy," Merlin smiled. "You don't have to check in much, ye have seen my hip bones after all. Ye know what I can take."

Eggsy bit his lip. "Yeah, yeah I've seen those hipbones." He dipped into the ink and worked steadily. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Merlin said. "I have a high pain threshold, just that buzzy numbness."

"Mine all hurt, love them, but fuck they hurt each and every time," Eggsy said. The tail was starting to form under his careful hands. "Not into pain."

"I am aware," Merlin said huskily.

"Stop making sex voice while I'm working," Eggsy hissed and glared at him.

"My apologies lad," Merlin said. He relaxed himself fully into the chair and closed his eyes. He hummed a bit and even sang snatches of songs, like he did whenever he wasn't really paying attention to anything. 

Eggsy began to hum along and in a hour he had all the outlining done. It could have been a bit quicker but he wanted to get it perfect. "Take a quick stretch, Merlin, see how it looks, pee, and we'll get the colour in."

Merlin stood up and went to the mirror and nodded. "Good," he said simply and Eggsy grinned in pleasure. He went and grabbed a bottle of water and stretched his fingers out a bit did a few deep knee bends. Soon enough Merlin was in the chair again and Eggsy grabbed the green. 

"Ready?" 

Merlin nodded and reached out and squeezed Eggsy's thigh. "Aye, lad do your worst."

"Nah, think I'll do my best," Eggsy winked and put the needle to Merlin's skin.

*******************************************************

Eggsy wrapped up his last appointment and then changed clothes in his office. They fit perfectly and felt so soft against his skin.

"Looking good, Eggs," Roxy said.

"Thanks," he replied. He grabbed his wallet and gave her a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Play safe," she called after him and he flipped her off. He went past the front counter where he ignored Harry and Alistair talking and holding hands though he was tempted to embarrass Harry, but he could see Merlin standing outside.

"Hey, Hamish," Eggsy said. He held out his arms. "Well?"

"Ye stun me," Merlin answered. He pulled Eggsy in close to him. "Tell me, lad, would you like to spend the night at my place tonight?"

Eggsy smiled slowly and snogged the hell out of the man. "Yeah. You going to have your way with me? Do your worst?"

"No, lad," Merlin's eyes were hungry. "I'm going to do my best." He opened his car door, and Eggsy happily got in.

 


	3. Itching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here be sex

They were out at an Italian restaurant casual but nice. Merlin slapped the middle of his chest and two tables turned. Eggsy kicked him a little under the table. "Oi, that's the third tattoo slap since we got here. People are wondering what the hell you are doing." Eggsy took a bit of his pizza. It was fancy stuff with some sort of leaf on it, but pretty tasty because hey pizza was pizza. "I'm wondering what the hell you are doing."

Merlin ate some of his pasta. "Tattoo slap as ye said."

"Have you not been lotioning properly? Because if you fuck up my work..." Eggsy glared at him.

"Of course I have," Merlin glared right back. "But ye know how I have a high pain threshold?"

"Yeah, that should have hurt like a bitch but you didn't flinch once." Eggsy was feeling full but decided screw it and dove into the last slice.

"I have a really low itch threshold," Merlin admitted.  Eggsy snickered and it was Merlin's turn to kick him under the table. "Shut up," Merlin made a face at him and drank some wine.

"Your butt has ink on it. How much did that kill you?" 

Merlin flushed a little. "So much," he admitted and Eggsy laughed some more. "I hate you," Merlin said and raised his hand to slap again but Eggsy took it and kissed his palm.

"Stop freaking people out and finish your dinner," he said.

Merlin grumbled a little but didn't slap the tattoo again. They finished their meal and went back to Merlin's flat and Merlin was sitting on his hands to stop himself from slapping the tattoo. But inevitably he went to slap it again. Again.

"Oi, leave off," Eggsy shouted at him. "You are going to need touch ups at this rate."

"I never need touch ups," Merlin growled at him. "A few extra slaps are no big deal."

"Who's the bloody artist here?"

"Who has 65% of their body tattooed?" Merlin said back. "Leave off Eggsy," he said and stalked off annoyed. He returned a couple minutes later with a glass of whisky and Eggsy was standing up. Merlin was about to slap the tattoo again but Eggsy was right in front of him and kissing him hard. The hand ended up in Eggsy's hair and tugging a bit. Eggsy moaned against his mouth. They separated and Merlin took a sip of whisky. "That did distract me for a moment," he said.

"Want a little more distraction?" Eggsy took the glass and had a sip. Merlin tugged his hair again and Eggsy returned the glass.

Merlin took another swallow and then put the glass on a table. He lead Eggsy to his bedroom and crowded him until his legs hit the bed. He put both hands in Eggsy's hair and tugged. Eggsy purred. "Ye like that," Merlin said. He tugged the hair back hard and bit at Eggsy's throat a little bit. The lad wasn't into serious pain, but he liked the edge of it. He kept a firm grip on Eggsy's hair and moved his head about nipping and sucking at his neck.

"Harry makes a lot of jokes about you being a vampire you know," Eggsy said already brearthless. "All the hickeys I have.

"You like it," Merlin stepped back a little and looked at Eggsy. "You like me marking you up a little."

"I do," Eggsy agreed. He took off his waistcoat and shirt, and the vest underneath. He had a tattoo on the inside of his bicep and one on his ribs. There were a couple more scattered on Eggsy, all abstract things and whenever Merlin stopped to touch or kiss them, Eggsy would jut his jaw out, dare Merlin to ask what they meant. He never did. He took off his own shirt and Eggsy looked at the healing ink and nodded, pleased. It was coming along great, Merlin was taking good care of it. Eggsy looked at him. "You big baby," he teased.

Merlin growled and tossed Eggsy onto the bed. He dove after and tackled him, easily pinning the lad with his weight. "I am not a baby. Itching just sucks."

Eggsy grinned and flipped their position, surprising Merlin. "Yeah well so do I." He winked and slid down Merlin's body. He paused to kiss just below the tattoo that was healing and then went down more. Deep throating was a lot easier for him if Merlin was standing but he was still pretty damn good like this. He nuzzled Merlin's dick through the soft wool trousers, felt how hard his was getting. He nuzzled and mouthed at the fabric until Merlin sank those long fingers in his hair again and pulled. "Got the hint, guv." But he took another quick nuzzle before undoing the fly and easing the trousers and pants down and off Merlin. He settled back in between the man's legs and ran his hands up the completely tattooed thighs. They were gorgeous, some of the work old but all of it quality and the gaelic symbols over his hips always made Eggsy drool. He lay down and held the base of Merlin's cock as he started to suck at the tip.

Merlin arched his hips up wanting more of his cock in the perfect wet warmth of Eggsy's mouth, but Eggsy pushed him back down and stopped sucking, and starting kissing his hip bones. "Bastard," Merlin said. He adjusted his pillows to better watch Eggsy. "That's cruel."

"Ain't thinking about the itchy tattoo are you?" Eggsy asked.

"Well I am now that ye men - holy mother fucking balls," Merlin shouted as Eggsy took most of his cock into his mouth. He instantly forgot about the healing tattoo as Eggsy began to suck in earnest. He sank a hand into Eggsy's hair, the other under his own head. He didn't push Eggsy, just occasionally tugged at the lad's hair. Eggsy moved his head up and down and loved the sounds Merlin was making. He didn't talk during sex, it was just short breaths, and moans, maybe a few grunts. Eggsy worked until his jaw started to get a little sore, until his mouth was filling with the taste of salt, of precome until Merlin tugged a bit harder at his hair.

"Get the kick," Merlin whispered and Eggsy reached for the drawer and grabbed a condom and the lube. He tossed them onto the bed and rolled off to pull his own trousers and pants off. He grinned as he bent over to pick them up. "Well now," Merlin said. "When did that get in there?" He sat up a bit in order to tap the plug resting in Eggsy. 

"Went to the loo during the opening credits of the movie didn't I?" Eggsy asked. 

"Cheeky," Merlin tugged at Eggsy's arm, making the lad fall onto his chest. "Open enough?"

"Yeah," Eggsy was breathless. He wasn't that hard yet, but he sort of had a thing about getting hard while riding Merlin's cock. He had been prepared for the man to take the piss for that, but Merlin didn't. He indulged Eggsy often in it. Because Merlin was the fucking best. Eggsy worked the plug out while Merlin put the condom on and added a little extra lube. Merlin held his cock steady while Eggsy sank slowly down onto it. When he was seated Merlin moved his hands to Eggsy's hips. Eggsy lifted himself just a little and sank back down. Each time he moved it was a little more up and a little faster. He was getting harder each time Merlin's cock brushed his prostate and it felt bloody amazing. God bless old men and their stamina. Fucking Charlie the last fuck buddy he had lasted 20 seconds. Merlin lasted as long as he needed to make Eggsy feel amazing.

If Eggsy was capable of thinking having all that intensity focused on him would have freaked him out, but he was in too much of a pleasure fog to have it bother him. They set a steady and quick rhythm until Eggsy said, "Okay now," and Merlin's hand wrapped around his cock. Merlin just squeezed and ran his thumb over the tip and Eggsy's held fell forward a bit. He rolled his hips more and lost his balance a bit, but made damn sure that his hands landed on Merlin's shoulders and not his chest. "Fuck Merlin," Eggsy moaned.

Merlin began to move his hand a bit more on Eggsy, pulling on the skin and soon Eggsy went rigid above him and spilled all over Merlin's hand. Merlin moved his hands back to Eggsy's hips and moved the lad chasing his own orgasm which didn't take long.

Eggsy collapsed to the side of Merlin and Merlin took the condom off and tossed it into the rubbish bin that had been moved beside the bed since he started dating Eggsy. Eggsy bolted up a minute later. "Shit, tell me I didn't get jizz on your tattoo." He checked Merlin's chest and was relieved to see the mess was all on Merlin's stomach. He reached to the drawer again, this time pulling out a pack of baby wipes. He wiped Merlin clean and gave himself a quick pass and then threw the wipes out and went back to cuddling. Merlin kissed the top of his head.

Three minutes later, Eggsy saw his hand start to clench and sighed. He reached over and viciously slapped right on top of Merlin's heart. Merlin cursed and Eggsy smiled a bit. "See, love, the trick with the tattoo slap to make it really effective is to make it actually fucking hurt." He kissed Merlin's cheek. "Night!" he said and rolled over since neither man was a sleep snuggler.

Merlin went to the bathroom and then settled in.

It was really annoying that Eggsy was right. The itching wasn't bothering him now. All he could feel was Eggsy's hand on his heart.


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading this.

"Hey, Harry?" Eggsy knocked on the man's door and poked his head in. Harry was sketching in his chair. "You know how we have the convention coming up?" Kingsman Tattoo was closing for three days for the London Tattoo Convention and everyone was excited. Mostly everyone. "Can I bail?"

Harry carefully put his marker down and turned in his chair. "I'm sorry?"

"I have to do a thing and need to skip it," Eggsy said softly and wilted a little under Harry's gaze.

"Going to conventions is a part of you contract. The exposure, the knowledge to be gained, the networking are all vital to the business." Harry took off his glasses too. "You've done some small things, but this was going to be the first major outing for you and Roxy to represent us."

"And Roxy will do a bang up job," Eggsy said. "She better than me at all that talking to people stuff. And I could maybe make one of the days."

"I need a very good reason," Harry replied.

Eggsy opened his mouth and closed it again. "I can't tell you, sir." Harry stared at him and Eggsy felt so small. "Ain't nothing bad, but I can't tell you."

"Does Merlin know?"

Eggsy shook his head. He wasn't telling anyone, he wasn't jinxing it.

"You cannot have the time off," Harry said finally. "This is too important for vague excuses."

"Then I request a leave of absence or I fucking walk, Harry." Eggsy felt his fists clench.

"Fine," Harry put his glasses back on. "You do what you must. But you have appointments for the next month and you will honour them." He went back to his drawing.

Eggsy stalked away and slammed his way into the back alley to get a bit of air. Fuck, Harry looked so disappointed in him. And he couldn't explain. He wanted to, but he just couldn't chance it. The door opened and he expected to see Roxy ready to kick some sense into him. "Oh," he said.

Percival gave him a faint smile. "Harry is nervous about the convention. He hates tattooing on the main stage, we've been asked to be one of the major shops, do some extra talks and the like."

"That's his tie pin," Eggsy responded.

"Is it?"

"Bruv, I..." Eggsy couldn't.

"The baker down the way just put out a bunch of empty boxes. You've been collecting them, I noticed." Percival gave him that faint smile again. "I'll get Harry to calm down. But you really should trust us more."

"I want to."

Percival nodded and went back in. Eggsy went down the alley and grabbed the boxes.

************************************

Merlin and Eggsy were having dinner at Merlin's. Eggsy knew he knew something was up but he wasn't saying anything. Finally it got to Eggsy. "I can't tell you either."

"Okay," Merlin said easily.

"No really, no matter how I - wait, what?" Eggsy stopped talking and made a confused face which Merlin found adorable.

"Okay," Merlin repeated. He ate some rice "You can't tell me what has you and Harry at odds. That's fine."

"But I'm lying to you. Been lying to you."

"Have you? Or is it withholding information?"

Eggsy shrugged and moved the broccoli around on his plate. "That."

"You'll tell me when you are ready." Merlin put his fork down. "You are making a bad business decision, yes." Eggsy slumped. "But I know ye well enough lad, you would only do that if it was a very very good personal reason. You love your work at Kingsman too much for it not to be."

"I love that shop and I love Harry, but this matters more."

"Do you need my help, in any fashion?"

Eggsy looked at him. Stared at Merlin's face. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Merlin answered.

"Oh." 

"Hmmm," Merlin agreed. "Eating more?" Eggsy handed his plate over. Merlin scraped what was left into the rubbish bin and did dishes while Eggsy just sat there. He eventually poured them both a second glass of wine and guided Eggsy to the living room. He put something on the telly and wrapped an arm around Eggsy who still wasn't saying anything. Merlin laughed at the show that was on and sipped his drink. Eggsy stayed almost catatonic. Merlin decided to let the lad be.

They went to bed and Eggsy stared at his chest. "All healed," he said finally talking for the first time in two hours.

"It has been for a while."

"Doing what I'm going to do will heal me all up," Eggsy said.

"That is a good thing." Merlin stripped Eggsy down and tucked him into the bed before following suit. He thought the lad needed some cuddles and pulled him close. He ran a soothing hand up and down Eggsy's back.

"The one on my shoulder if for my dad," Eggsy whispered. Merlin rested his palm on the swirls that he knew were on the shoulder blade. "He died. I was a kid. Got that when I was twenty." Eggsy talked slowly but told Merlin the meaning behind each of his tattoos. Each had a deeply personal and heart felt meaning and Merlin knew what Eggsy was really telling him by sharing this information. He grew quiet.

Merlin kissed his head. "You know the reason for the one you put on me. Would you like to know about the rest?" Eggsy nodded. Merlin moved his lips right next to Eggsy's ear. "Because I look really fucking good with them."

Eggsy was very still and then burst out laughing. "I love you," he said. "Swear down, love you lots."

Merlin smiled and kissed Eggsy deeply.

********************************************

"Right, first load in the lorry," Jamal said. "Me and Ryan will take it over, you keep packing with your mum."

"Thanks, bruv. Free ink on me," Eggsy said.

They were actually pulling this off. He had managed to score Arsenal tickets for an away game and Dean and a few of the guys 'stole' them and went off for a weekend. He and his mum had been quietly planning and working with a woman's shelter and they were finally getting her out into a small house at the other end of the city with two other women and their kids They didn't have much to pack but it was going to be two loads. Jamal and Ryan headed out and Eggsy realized they were out of boxes. "Shite," he cursed. "Mum, I'll run to get some more boxes, but just start throwing stuff in garbage bags." They were scared that Dean would have decided to come home and were working as fast as they could.

Eggsy ran down the steps and hit the sidewalk and froze.

Harry was holding a few boxes from the liqour store, Roxy luggage, Percival stacks of newspaper. "Merlin's finding a parking spot," Harry said.

"How did you?" Eggsy stared at them all. 

"Percival pointed out that a person doesn't collect boxes from alleys on a whim. And that you have been nothing but a credit to the Kingsman since the day I hired you," Harry looked sad. "I should have trusted you had a good reason."

"Mum's getting her and Daisy out," Eggsy said. "Stepda is an abusive fuck. Took months to arrange this."

"I am so sorry," Harry said.

"But the convention," Eggsy realized. "Shit you are supposed to be doing your big presentation like now!"

"The Kingsman stand together. You matter more," Harry said. "The convention will be there next year." Harry had to quickly toss the boxes away in order to catch Eggsy who hugged him tight.

"Thanks, Harry," Eggsy whispered. He looked at Percival and Roxy. "Can't believe you gave up all that for me."

Roxy rolled her eyes. "What family does idiot. Now shall we get inside?"

Eggsy saw Merlin walking up the street having found a parking spot finally. "Yeah, come on," he said and the whole group followed him. He introduced them all to his mum and Daisy and of course his mum looked over Merlin carefully. They all packed up and soon enough it was done.

Michelle and Daisy were out.

The group stood outside after it was all done and Eggsy looked at them. "I still can't believe."

Merlin put an arm around him and kissed his head. 

Harry smiled. "You are worth it."

"No one thought that before. Not really."

"We do," Percival replied.

"I want a Kingsman tattoo," Eggsy said. "I want you on me."

Roxy nodded. "Yeah me too."

"I find that acceptable as well," Percival agreed.

Merlin shrugged. "Don't mind adding it to the mix, though I'm not really one of ye."

"You own a large portion of the shop, of course you are one of us," Harry muttered. "Well then, to the shop, we'll round robin this."

Two hours later, Harry was the last one getting a Kingsman tattoo inside his forearm, Eggsy working carefully.

"Thanks, Harry," Eggsy said not looking up. He could hear Merlin talking to Roxy, Percival tidying up. "For giving me a chance."

Harry looked down at the ink and smiled. "You are more than welcome."

"You are wearing Percival's cologne you know." Eggsy grinned at him. "Just admit that you two are shagging."

"Of course I shag my husband," Harry said.

"What the fuck?" Eggsy said, grateful the needle hadn't been against skin when he heard that, would have ruined the tattoo for sure.

"You aren't the only one who can keep secrets, Eggsy."

Eggsy laughed and finished the tattoo. "Bastard, see if I tell you when me and Merlin tie the knot."

"Are we wedding, lad?" Merlin asked overhearing that.

"Might, one day. Buy you a ring and do it proper," Eggsy called back. "You like that idea?"

"Aye, that would be nice. One day," Merlin agreed. "Now finish him up so we can all go for a drink."

Eggsy smiled and put the finishing touches on Harry's arm. 


End file.
